


woke up (and my nightmares followed)

by theclingyduo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, i'm not joking about that folks it's...not happy times for tommy here, post-Tommy getting stuck with Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclingyduo/pseuds/theclingyduo
Summary: “You’re stuck here, Tommy.”No, he- no. Tommy’s heart feels tight in his chest and his neck is so tight he might as well be made out of stone and eyes are so wide he can feel them aching- no. No, this can’t be happening. He can’t be-“We’re stuck here together.” Dream’s smile and right eye, the only parts of his face that are visible at all, is unnaturally wide, too many teeth shown and stretched all the way across, andfuckTommy can’tdothis. He can’t be stuck with this bastardagain.(A week. He could be stuck here for aweek. A week with this bastard, a week with the bastard who made Tommy want to throw himself off of a tower hundreds of blocks high and who tore everyone apart and who nearly killedTubbo- he can’t be stuck in here with him. He can’t.)-(Or: Tommyreallyisn't okay after he gets trapped with Dream, and Dream'sreallynot making things any better for him.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	woke up (and my nightmares followed)

“You’re stuck here, Tommy.”

No, he- no. Tommy’s heart feels tight in his chest and his neck is so tight he might as well be made out of stone and eyes are so wide he can feel them aching- no. No, this can’t be happening. He can’t be-

“We’re stuck here together.” Dream’s smile and right eye, the only parts of his face that are visible at all, is unnaturally wide, too many teeth shown and stretched all the way across, and _fuck_ Tommy can’t _do_ this. He can’t be stuck with this bastard _again_.

(A week. He could be stuck here for a _week_. A week with this bastard, a week with the bastard who made Tommy want to throw himself off of a tower hundreds of blocks high and who tore everyone apart and who nearly killed _Tubbo_ \- he can’t be stuck in here with him. He can’t.)

“No, fuck you. _Fuck_ you. SAM! SAM-” Tommy turns his back on Dream, risking lava splatters to get as close as he can to the lava wall as he _screams_. “ _SAM_!”

Dream laughs, and it sounds exactly like exile; exactly like _Tommy, throw your things in the hole_ \- and no, no, nono _nono_ Tommy can’t _do_ this. He can’t be stuck with Dream again, he can’t- “He can’t hear you, Tommy!” Dream says mockingly.

Tommy shoots an acidic glare over his shoulder before continuing to scream out. “SAM! _SAM_!” Tommy swallows, the knot in his throat suddenly ten times bigger, takes a deep, shaky breath in, and then repeats, quieter, “Sam?”

No response.

“I _told_ you he’s not _here_!” Dream steps forward towards him, and Tommy hates the way he spins around as quickly as he can and takes an instinctive step back before catching himself. “You’re _stuck_ here, Tommy. You’re not getting out.”

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. This was supposed to be a quick visit, a visit to provide closure, to provide peace of mind, to make Tommy feel like everything was _okay_ again. He was supposed to open the hotel soon and start welcoming people, start seeing his friends again, start feeling _alive_ again. He’s vaguely aware that he’s voicing these thoughts, that he’s showing Dream just how shaken up and _weak_ he is right now, but- he can’t hide it.

Tommy turns back towards the lava, and says with more desperation, “Let me out.” He then calls, fear rising in his voice, “Phil! _Phil_!” He never was very close to Wilbur’s dad, never truly knew him the way Wilbur did and Techno does, but- Phil knows his shit and might be able to help Tommy like he has a few times before, and even just the _hint_ of familiarity calling Phil gives him helps Tommy, grounds him.

(Tommy’s going to get out of this. Tommy’s past was ruined by Dream. He _refuses_ to let this fucker ruin his future too.)

Dream, though, just does nothing except taunt him with the thought that if Tommy can escape, Dream can too. He just throws Tommy fucking _potatoes_ as if that helps _anything_. Anger erupts from Tommy, and he hits Dream around a little bit, but all he can feel is ice-cold blood flooding his veins; is fear making his fingers tremble as he forces them into fists and punches Dream.

Dream falls over, and stares up at Tommy, and Tommy ignores the way his fucking fingers won’t stop _trembling_ and how even though Dream’s on the ground, Tommy’s the one that feels small; like he’s the one that’s not in control. “I know you,” Tommy says viciously, like there isn’t fear coursing through his veins like it’s the very blood he lives off of. “You haven’t changed. You’re the fucking monster of this server. Not the Egg, not _anything_ else. You are, Dream.”

There’s quiet for a moment, then Dream says, “I’ve changed, Tommy. I’m trying to change-”

Tommy ~~tries to~~ ignore Dream, and starts messaging Sam frantically in chat. He needs to get out, he needs to get out, he _needs to_. If he doesn’t- he doesn’t know what he’ll do, if he doesn’t get out of here.

(Tommy’s afraid. He’s afraid that if he stays here for too long, if it becomes like fucking Exile and Dream’s the only thing between him and insanity (between him and _death_ ), he’ll start thinking Dream’s his friend again. He always feels like…like he has to be Dream’s friend when they spend time together; Dream always _acts_ like his friend. He always acts like he cares about Tommy and then stabs him in the throat. He always- he makes Tommy a bad person; he makes Tommy not himself. He can’t-

Tommy can’t do this. He can’t be stuck with this bastard again.

He’s not sure he’ll be able to find himself again if he has to be stuck with Dream for another week.)

“You know, Tommy,” Dream says, sounding _amused_ from behind him, and god _damn_ Tommy hates this bitch. “This’ll be just like old times. It’ll be just like exile.” That- no. _No_.

“Fuck you,” Tommy spits out, walking over and punching Dream in the face, then the chest, then the face again. Tommy refuses- he _refuses_ to let this be like exile. He refuses to be that helpless, that _scared_ , ever again. And then Dream brings up that Tommy’s on his final life, and he can’t escape through dying, and it’s so much like Exile that Tommy _can’t_ -

He throws out Dream’s books – the only things Dream seems like he actually cares about in this _fucking_ prison. It gives him a fraction of the control he so desperately needs. Still, the trembling in Tommy’s fingers has only increased and his breathing’s getting even faster and Tommy knows that he’s on the brink, right now.

(Tommy- Tommy wants Wilbur right now. He wants Tubbo; gods, he’d even take fucking _Techno_ right now. He wants his brother, he wants his best friend, he wants to _go home_. He doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t want to be here.

He _can’t_ be here.)

(He wants Wilbur’s hugs and reassurance. He wants Tubbo’s endless optimism and faith and warm, warm hand. He wants- he wants home, he wants home, he wants home. He can’t do this. He can’t _do_ this.

He can’t do this alone.)

Then- then Sam confirms that Tommy might have to stay there for _days_ , and Tommy’s world spins and crashes down around him. He’s going to be stuck in here. He’s going to be stuck in here with the bastard that ruined his life; that ruined the server’s life; that ruined _Tubbo’s_ life. Tommy can’t-

Tubbo. Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo. Tommy’s best friend, brother in all but blood, the one who’s been through everything with Tommy and who’s laughed with him and sworn at him and held him as he cried- Tommy needs to be strong. He needs to be strong and get out to Tubbo. He hopes Tubbo doesn’t know about this; he hopes Tubbo won’t find out. He hopes, he hopes, he hopes.

(Tubbo’s always been too empathetic, too kind, too caring. Even through Exile, Tommy…Tommy knows now how much that hurt his best friend, and gods, please let him not suffer this, too. Tommy will be fine. He’ll get out, and he’ll go to Tubbo, and it’ll all be okay. It’ll all be okay. It’ll all be-

It’ll have to be okay.)

Still- Dream’s laughing, Dream’s telling him that it’ll be fun, them being trapped together, Dream’s smiling far too wide and far too big and something dark and cold and _afraid_ curls in Tommy’s gut.

Tommy moves to the corner of the room, and collapses down, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them to his chest. He rests his forehead on his knees, and, unbidden-

“I wanna go home,” Tommy whimpers to no one at all. “I wanna…I wanna go home.” Tears are trailing down his cheeks, and any other time Tommy would be embarrassed or pissed at himself for showing such fucking _weakness_ , but Tommy can’t- he can’t handle this. He wants Will, he wants Tubbo, he wants to feel _safe_ again.

(He thought he was safe when Dream was put in the fucking prison. He thought he wouldn’t have to hide. He thought he and Tubbo would be able to _live_ , instead of just survive, for the first time since before Will died. He thought he was _free_.

He thought he was, but he was wrong.)

Tommy grips tighter at his knees and buries his head deeper and lets out a pitiful moan, and Dream just _laughs_.

**Author's Note:**

> I was. so sad after that stream. I'm so sorry I had to vent it somehow


End file.
